fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlepip
Summary Littlepip and Fallout Equestria created by Kkat '''Littlepip '''is the main character of '''Fallout Equestria and is almost always an important side character in its derivative materials. In the midst of the post apocalyptic world of Equestria there lay stables, fallout shelters built for the containment and preservation of pony life for when the conditions settle, when its time to open up and resettle the land. Littlepip is a Unicorn pony native to stable 2 of the 100 stables spread out throughout the equestrian wasteland. When her personal idol leaves the safety of the stable, Littlepip makes it her duty to explore the great and harrowing unknown to find her lost friend. In the end however her journey evolves far beyond that in that she is an icon to those who would dare to do good in this hellish world. Appearance Very rarely is Littlepip herself fully described in depth in the story other than when necessary. She is a Unicorn Mare, adorned with Stable 2 Barding and a Pipbuck which is the Fallout Equestria version of the Pipboy. Her cutie mark is a Pipbuck which although obvious given her knack for the device is more often than not used to exemplify her other attributes as a character (Being the Guiding Light for others for example). Other attributes however are left ambigious. Commonly most authors who incorporate Littlepip into their stories use John Joescos design. This design sees her in a steel gray coat, brown mane, and green eyes. Personality Littlepip had a sheltered upbringing in a metaphorical and literal sense. Upon leaving the stable she was prone to judging things in a fashion that would only make sense to her or other stable ponies. Once however outside her morality and sense of just changed as she slowly began to see the world around her rather than the comfort of her own stable. She has a strong sense of right and wrong, being willing to go out of her way just enforce them in the wasteland. This often leads her and her friends into troubling situations. Initially this is because she believed that her own morality was unquestionable compared to everyday happenings in the wasteland. But she soon herself came to discover that at times her decision making could often lead her down similar routes to the very same folks she fought against as well as unconciously endangering her friends with her dangerous habits and extreme optimism. Slowly however she matured and through the help of her friends and those around her got back on the right path and became the hero New Equestria needed to jump start a new age. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Fluxuates from Neutral to Chaotic Good '''Name: '''Littlepip '''Origin: Fallout Equestria '''by Kkat, a '''My Little Pony/Fallout Fanfiction Gender: '''Female '''Age: Late teens to early 20s Classification: '''Genetically Altered Unicorn Pony, with Alicorn DNA, Deity, Toaster Repair Pony, The Hellmare, The Lightbringer, The Spark, The Stable Dweller '''Birthplace: '''Stable 2 '''Likes: '''Exploring, Studying, Repairing, Helping others, Her Friends, Sugar Apple bombs, Her Home, Sparkle Cola, Making Plans '''Dislikes: '''Others Suffering, Herself (at times), exceedingly overtly complex riddles, Her Title and popularity as "The Stable Dweller" (She feels her accomplishments are overexagerated to the point where her friends embarass her with it for kicks), drugs. '''Eye Color: '''Ambiguous (popularly green or brown) '''Hair Color: Mane: '''Ambigious (popularly brown) '''Coat: Ambigious (popularly steel gray) Values: 'Friendship, Society, Technology '''Hobbies: '''Repairing Toasters '''Martial Status: '''In a relationship '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Littlepips Friends, Applejack's Rangers '''Previous Affiliation: '''Stable 2 '''Themes: ' Combat Statistics '''Tier: At least 9-B '''likely '''9-A, 9-A with Balefire Egg Launcher | 9-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Telekinesis, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (Could hear a hovering robot that was sneaking up on her outside of her Pipbucks map range), Flight (via Telekinesis), Skilled Markswoman, Blood Manipulation (Hardened Liquid blood into a spear with her magic), Hacking, Minor Resistance to: Pain Manipulation (Survived for an entire day with a pierced lung), With her Pipbuck: Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect threats from Kilometers away, determine their intent, and how strong they are), Homing Attack, Invisibility, Stealth Mastery (Stealthbuck Model Pipbucks completely make her invisible and cancels any noise the user would make to a degree), Information Analysis, Limited Time Manipulation (Can Slow Down time for Half a Second via Pipbuck's SAT Auto targeting System). With Mane Six Statuettes: Indomitable Will, Willpower Manipulation, Resistance to, Mind Manipulation (The Goddess nor the Black Book could not possess her), Soul Manipulation (The Black Book, a tome of cursed origins that consumes souls of its users was unable to consume her soul), Dream Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, and Emphatic Manipulation (The Statuettes push her in making her decisions clear, absolute, and impervious to negative outside influences like drugs or mind control). With other equipment: Radiation Manipulation (Via Balefire Eggs), Fire Manipulation (Via Zebra Rifle and Plasma weapons), Regeneration (Low Low via Healing Potions) | All Previous Abilities, Immortality (Type 3), Transmutation, Slight Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Low-Mid) Attack Potency: At least Wall Level, '''possibly Small Building Level''' (With all of her strength she was able to lift a 130 ton Box Car and have it drop with this amount of force , Casually Rips out and flings multiple Lockers with her Telekinesis no problem, can harm beings with durability comparable to her own) Small Building Level with Balefire Egg Launcher (A shot from the launcher was able to one shot 3 alicorns and level the rooms they were standing in) | Small Building Level (Previous box car feat is no issue for her. One shotted several Hellhounds on her own with her TK and made them breach cloud cover when previously it required her entire team to defeat them before) Speed: Subsonic movement (Keeps up with Calamity) with Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction speeds (Dodges Lightning and reacts to missiles, scales to Calamity) Lifting Strength: At Least Class 1 physically (Should be higher than Twilight), Class M with Telekinesis (Lifted a Box Car 130 Tons early in her adventures 8 another telekinetic noted her skills improved since the box car lift so she can likely lift more than that. | Class M+ '''with Telekinesis (Claimed She could've flung 7 Bear sized creatures into space after making them breach cloud cover 39 Casually lifted at least 27 tons while fighting and flying away from enemies 42 and 43) '''Striking Strength: Wall Level,Possibly Small Building Level | Small Building Level Durability: At least Wall Level possibly Small Building Level '''(Unfazed by Disintegration weaponry, Was knocked back by a blast that blew apart a barricaded metal door and was only slightly dazed) | '''Small Building Level (Much higher than before) Regeneration makes her hard to kill. Stamina: High, will fight with all of her Limbs crushed and neutralized, Fought for hours despite somehow having a punctured lung | Likely Higher, Lifted 27 Tons minimum casually with her Telekinesis while fighting Red-Eye and his forces. Range: Standard Melee Range Normally. Hundreds of Meters with Telekinesis, Little Macintosh, and Balefire Bomb Launcher. Kilometers with Sniper Rifle, and Zebra Rifle (Was able to land headshots with her Sniper Rifle unscoped at this range.) | Same as Normal Standard Equipment: *'Pip Buck:' A Inventory Management, Health Monitoring, PDA System Fused to the bone of her front right hoof, the device can track enemies up to a kilometer away, manage Medical Supplies, Turn her invisible/Undetectable for long periods of time, lets her slow down time with SATs, an internal Auto targeting System, can track opponents and other living things kilometers away and sense their threat level, and help her hack into other devices. *'Little Macintosh:' A Small Scoped Literal Hand Cannon in pistol form, Shots from these do more damage and kickback than a point blank shotgun and bullets fired travel very nearly the distance of a sniper. This is Littlepips preferred weapon. *'Bale Fire Egg Launcher:' an RPG that fires mini Balefire bombs, based on Fallout's "Fat Man" weapon. Extremely rare ammunition, a Balefire Egg shot from it annihilated 3 alicorns and leveled the nearby rooms they were standing in. *'Zebra Rifle:' A Magically Enhanced Rifle that fires ammo laced with Fire Magic and Mercury. *'Sniper Rifle:' A Equestrian Standard Sniper Rifle, Littlepip is a noted shot with it and can take out armed guards from a kilometers distance, unscoped and without her auto targeting system. *'Magical Plasma Rifle:' Energy Rifle that shoots bolts of Plasma. *'Multi-Gem Magical Energy Shotgun:' Shotgun variant of a plasma magical energy weapon. *'Healing Potion:' Usually has one of these, provides Low-Low regeneration if consumed. *'Mane Six Statuettes:' 6 Statues of the Mane Six from the MLP Friendship is Magic TV Series series, these statuettes each contain a small fragment of each respective pony and Rarity's soul, in Chapter 42 and numerous times earlier in the story it is strongly hinted that these statues if all united can give their respective holder resistance to Mind and Emphatic Manipulation from even the strongest of Alicorn Magic and The Goddess. Notable Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' Littlepip is noted numerous times early on in the story to be one of, if not the strongest telekinetics in all of the Wasteland, being one of the very few Unicorns able to self levitate, Her best feats include lifting a box car a real life American Equivalent box cars max out at 130 tons early on in Chapter 8, Flinging a dozen or so Hellhounds sized bears into orbit in Chapter 39 she could've sent them to space and lifting a giant cauldron filled with a 100 Unicorns least 27 tons while battling her arch enemy. She is well known to start and quickly end battles with it if bloodlusted and enraged. *'Regeneration:' After Sustaining the brunt of a nuclear explosion in an enclosed scientific fallout chamber Littlepip was exposed to chemicals for an extended period of time that mutated her DNA to be more Alicorn like. Unlike most ponies, who, according to Chapter 43 where a scientist tried to do recreate a similar outcome become either mindless regenerative drones or just died on the spot. Littlepip retained herself and her individuality, in fact upon waking up from a coma caused by the blast she saw her own back leg clearly blown off in front of her, despite having a perfectly functioning back leg where it should be. All this said her regenerative ability is passive as long as there's radiation in the area. *'Alicorn Physiology (Post Chapter 39): '''During her encounter with The Goddess Littlepip takes an unintentional dip in a river of Taint. A chemical that alters ones DNA to resemble Alicorn Characteristics. Later its revealed that she is now more Alicorn than she is unicorn. It is heavily implied to be the reason she was able to survive taking the brunt a Megaspell going off beneath her when another pony who was with her either got obliterated by the blast or radiation that followed. Littlepip while not fully Alicorn has all the major traits they carry, Immortality, Regeneration (Passively Regenerated a Leg, can heal wounds within seconds), Enhanced Strength/Durability, and much more. 'Intelligence:' Highly Gifted, possibly Genius, Master Lock Picker, Hacker, and Battle Tactician. Hacked into a computer with a 30 character encryption easily. Had impressed Steelwhooves so much early on he mistook her for a highly trained assassin. Fights opponents usually with far higher AP and numbers and usually comes out on top due to sheer intelligence. Tricked The Goddess (Horrific fusion of Twilight Sparkle and Trixie's mind) and managed a way to get around her ability to read minds, eventually leading to her demise in Chapter 39. | Higher than Before, In the stories penultimate battle she lead a small ragtag army of a dozen or so creatures against 2 vastly superior armies, each having outnumbered them in size by 10 to 1, and succeeded in quashing out both. while restoring order to the surface with her actions centuries later '''Weaknesses:' Very much a Shoot first ask questions later pony, her mid battle tactics are known to be reckless at times, prone to fits of frustration, will often try to cover for others at the risk of getting hurt, Pip buck is vulnerable to EMPs, Too much strain on her magic will break and render her horn inert | Same as Normal Key: Pre Chapter 39 | Post Chapter 39 NOTE: Due to massive issues with scaling (FoE finished before FiM season 2 aired) scaling characters to the shows current canon is impossible, only events from the first season should be considered. NOTE 2: Reference Chapters: Chapter 7 (Telekinesis) Chapter 25 (Stamina) Chapter 26 (Stamina, Durability, Telekinesis) Chapter 39 (Telekinesis, Reactive Evolution, Intelligence, Durability, Regeneration) Chapter 42 (Telekinesis, Resistances) Chapter 43 (Telekinesis, Immortality) Blog post on Littlepips Tiering: ''' Link '''Respect Thread: Link Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The Stranger (RW) (Reincarnation Wars RP) The Stranger's profile (Both were 9-B and speed was equalized) Category:Female Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Animals Category:Weather Users Category:Technology Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Users Category:Blood Users Category:Hackers Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Superhuman Species Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healing Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Fallout Equestria (verse) Category:Characters